


Mycenian Winters

by BeelzWrites



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alec FUCKS, Alec is a stud, Anal Sex, Cinnamon Roll, Cinnamon Roll!Alec, Cock Warming, Edging, Even if he's a cinnamon roll who doesn't know what sex is, Gay, Gay Sex, Hung!Alec, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, cum in general, cumflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzWrites/pseuds/BeelzWrites
Summary: [Here ya go, Ms. Lynn Flewelling - you not gonna read this fic either? >:3 I think ya should! Give it a little look-see, you know you're curious.]Set right at the beginning of the ENTIRE Nightrunner Series (no spoilers, yay!), just as Seregil rescues Alec from a Mycenian prison. Together they escape South, hoping to safely reach the kingdom of Skala.But Seregil is an Aurenfaei - a "long lived" "elf" - and he is unaccustomed to the cold. Unlike Alec, who grew up in perpetual winter, and knows all secrets to keeping a person warm during a frigid night on the Steppe.
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mycenian Winters

To his credit, Alec’s father, Amasa, had tried to stay very quiet so as to not wake his son. Unfortunately, for however skilled a hunter he was, Amasa had trained his boy too well.

Alec’s ears perked up around his long blond hair at the unfamiliar sound. _Shlk… shlk… shlk…_ He went still, a deer snapping to attention at the threat of a new scent on the wind, his ice blue eyes staring into the frigid darkness. _Shlk… shlk… shlk…_ Alec took in his surroundings: father wasn’t there, but this was no immediate cause for concern. His father often left him to go scouting, sometimes for days. But he usually never left in the dead of night. And made no mention of leaving to his son as they sat silently over their bowl of boiling lentil water (what Alec’s father called “soup”).

_Shlk! Shlk! Shlk!_

The noise was growing more incessant. Alec flipped the elk skin blanket off him before quickly wrapping it around his body to protect against the wind, just like his father had taught him. He also snatched up the gleaming knife his father gave to him for his birthday, and vanished it beneath the blanket, keeping its stinging cold close to his naked thigh.

_Shlk! Shlk! Shlk!_

Daintily, barefoot into the inches thick snow, Alec stepped out of the leather tent he and his father had built together nearly six years ago. It could be dismantled and carried with them, so they never had to stop moving for long. Alec sniffed the air, sensing… heat… in the cold, just beyond the trees. An animal? It was big…

A bear?!

_Shlk! Shlk! Shlk!_

_‘Do bears make that sound?’_ Alec asked himself, frantically wracking his brain. He let his eyes settle to the darkness. There… a shadow amongst the shadows. It stood out, moving slightly with the wind.

 _‘Damn it, Alec, where’s your bow?’_ his father’s voice boomed disapprovingly in his head. _‘A knife? Boy.’_

But no, the moving shadow, it… it _was_ his father. He was jerking both of his hands in long, slow motions in front of him, panting as if in pain. Was he… wrestling with a snake? No, that’s -

_SHLK! SHLK! SHLK! SHLK!_

Alec’s face went white, even against the brisk wind, then flushed a deep crimson. That was his father’s penis. He was tugging on it with his course, woodsman hands, mumbling under his breath:

“Ireya… Ireya, I’m… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

His father grunted again, obviously still assuming he hadn’t been caught, stifling his breaths - poorly - as his hot semen melted puddles in the snow before him. Once the blood began to clear from his head, Amasa smelled his son upwind.

He turned to meet Alec’s eye, his face grim.

“Alec,” he greeted, trying to stay calm. He looked down at himself and cursed, one of the few times Alec had ever heard his father use a god’s name in vanity. “Bilary’s _fucking_ codpiece, just go down already,” he was growling at his still throbbing erection, smacking it against his palm with meaty, numbing thwacks.

Alec swallowed, not sure what the Matron Dalna would think of this whole situation.

“You’re going through puberty,” Alec’s father started, succinctly as always. He was walking back towards the tent, using his hand to shelter his erection from the icy blasts of wind. “You understand.”

“I…” Alec started, his breath fogging the air around his head. “I don’t…”

“Listen, Alec,” Amasa interrupted, the words he used when he needed Alec to stop asking him frivolous questions that tired him out. “Your penis… was created by Dalna. In her wisdom, she gave a penis two responsibilities. Listening?”

Alec nodded, he held up two fingers from beneath his elk skin blanket to show he was keeping track.

“The first is to piss with, even an infant knows this. The second… and _only other use_ for a penis… is to keep your wife warm during winter.”

“Warm?” Alec asked, choosing his words. He understood his father well enough at this point that he shouldn’t use two words when one would do.

“An elk…” Alec’s father started, taking a fold of Alec’s blanket and rubbing it between his fingers. “When we gut one, and the ribcage opens. There is steam.”

“From the blood!” Alec chimed in, excitedly, then remembered his place and buried his mouth into elk hair.

Amasa nodded, forgiving the interruption. “Sakor gave us fire, and this fire lives in our blood. Dalna told the blood to live in your…” He faltered, embarrassed. Instead of finishing, he gestured toward his son’s crotch.

“When a wife is cold, she has a special pocket -”

“A special p-?!”

“ _That a man,_ ” Amasa growled, shutting up his energetic boy with a glare, “can put his penis into, and give her fire in her belly. I would do this… _often_ for your mother.”

Alec nodded. They never spoke of his mother. And he knew they weren’t going to start now.

“Will mine get that big?” Alec asked quietly, muffled by his blanket.

Amasa grunted, rubbing the back of his head. “Probably.”

“What?!” Alec shrieked, his voice cracking. “No, no, _NO_! It’s hard enough when it’s this big already! How will I chase down hare? Or a wounded deer? When I sit down, I sometimes sit on my balls by accident cause they’re just always in the way!”

“ _Alec!_ ” his father bellowed, and Alec stood quickly at attention. “There are other advantages to your size, like I said about... keeping someone warm in winter. And you know what I say about your hunting. If you can’t hunt, you can’t eat.”

Amasa whistled softly to himself, feeling the conversation steal away his erection. But now he was starting to feel cold himself.

“And if your cock and balls are going to get in the way of that, then you’ll just have to adapt. Boy.”

With that, he tapped the middle of Alec’s blanket with the back of his hand, successfully sucker-punching his balls. Alec wheezed and sank his knees into the snow, his father clicked his tongue rather than apologize like his heart wanted him to do. Instead, he let the moment hang, thinking of all the other ways he could have better handled this whole night.

When he was pulling the tent flap back to try and fall back asleep, he was stopped by Alec calling out to him.

“Dad… what if… what if it’s a _guy_ who is freezing and needs to be warmed? What… what does Dalna say we do then?”

Amasa grunted, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw in thought. He cleared his throat several times, the wind feeling keener against his bare ass cheeks now.

“Well, you see… uh… hrmm….”

**\-----**

“Bilary’s balls,” Seregil cursed, snot running down from his nostrils no matter how many times he tried to wipe it away. “Is it always this cold so far up North?”

Alec rolled his eyes. He hugged his companion closer, trying to keep him from shivering. “We're barely even North anymore,” he whispered, trying to sound contrite. “And it's only a few degrees below freezing. Get closer to me. Share my body heat.”

Seregil’s long, black hair was flowing into Alec’s mouth as he spooned the man, and he’d often shiver so fiercely that the back of his head knocked several times into Alec’s nose.

“You are leading us South, aren’t you?” Seregil spat, irritable and haughty. A pampered princeling.

“You know that I am,” Alec mumbled, trying to will himself to fall asleep amidst the noise. “You don’t even need me as a guide, you were just saying that to get me to come along with you.”

Seregil huffed at Alec’s prescience. Then he waggled his hips, and Alec sucked in his breath as if he just stubbed his toe. Seregil paused, really trying not to move. He didn’t _want_ to waggle his hips like this! He just… couldn’t get comfortable. Something was… in the way. Something… _big_.

“I just can’t get comfortable,” Seregil growled, increasingly fed up with this sleeping arrangement. The blond-haired, blue-eyed stud that was tightly wrapping his arms around him, the heaving of his uneven breaths, that… throbbing… that rhythmic, throbbing… so close to Seregil’s asshole, yet separated an insurmountable distance by multiple dimensions of cloth and _pretense_.

He started dramatically making motions to stand up, maybe claiming that he shouldn’t waste his sleeplessness and would scout ahead or something.

But a deep urge in Alec took control of him. Not complete control. Alec was still a good Dalnan Boy, after all.

But his right hand.

The one he used to spill his seed out when holding it back became too unbearable. All those nights where his right hand explored himself, fondling deeply into forbidden crevasses his father never let him discover while he was still alive.

Alec would marvel at the steady growth of his shaft and testicles over time. New, permanent veins popping out along his hulking member that weren’t there yesterday. He indeed had to learn how to hunt around his nutsack swaying between his thighs, and he had to be careful each month when he ritualistically drained his testicles of as much semen as he could, hoping to keep that burning itch at bay for another month.

He would immediately have to move on to new hunting grounds, for wherever he performed this habit, his surroundings would become drowned in cum, polluting the air with his musky scent. And no animal for miles would dare approach that steaming miasma.

His right hand that would devilishly tweak his own nipples at night. His right hand that he trusted with drawing his bowstring was also the same right hand that tickled Alec’s puckering hole (praying to Dalna for strength, Alec would always manage to pull his fingers away before they ever breached that tight ring of muscle; but that didn't stop Alec's right hand from massaging it whenever he wasn't being careful).

This very same right hand bolted out all on its own, completely instinctual. It grabbed a hold of Seregil’s left wrist and pulled it in close. Seregil barked out a surprised gasp, his pupils dilating. Seregil - _the super secret stealthy spy working for the Queen_ \- grappled and incapacitated on the whim of a _teenager_.

“What the fuck?” he panted, his voice dropping back into his natural baritone, and Alec jerked to a halt at the sound of this, like a shock searing up his spine. His plump lips hung open in awe-struck lust.

“I was just… I was… just…”

Alec couldn’t find his words. Until at last his right hand buried itself between Seregil’s legs, hoisting up with searching fingers into his crotch. He was pulling apart the strings that held together Seregil’s clothes.

“You saved my life,” Alec panted, dumbly mistaking his lust for duty. “You could have left me in that dungeon to rot, but you took me with you. The least I can do is… keep you warm.”

“Huh?” Seregil asked, it now being his turn to be dumb.

Alec slipped his cock out from the front of his pants. His cockhead slithered immediately between Seregil’s ass cheeks. He then started manhandling Seregil, trying to position his legs to be comfortable, when his hand brushed up against Seregil’s exposed crotch.

“Oh! Uh… oh!” Alec had come to a full stop and Seregil was precariously folded into an awkward pretzel. “Are you… are you really a woman?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s… it’s so small. Is that… normal on men?”

“Small?!” Seregil shouted, his voice echoing across the steppe, a carnivorous howl breaking out in response to the disturbance.

“Okay, okay,” Alec hissed, blushing crimson. “Listen, I just want to get some sleep, and if this will shut… you… _up_ …”

Seregil felt his guts melt into _butter_.

It was so warm.

There was no pain. Only heat. Blessed, blessed heat. It raced past his quivering anus, destroyed his tight, second hole, and kept ploughing until Seregil could taste it on his tongue.

“Oh no,” Alec whimpered, seizing up. He clawed at Seregil, confused, desperate for some hint at what he was supposed to do. He flung himself around like this for a moment, churning Seregil’s insides before whining in pathetic defeat. “Okay, this wasn’t… this part wasn’t supposed to happen, you aren’t my wife but…”

“ _Wife?_ ” Seregil cawed, his voice throaty and hoarse. “Mmmmm so hot… _hot_!”

“I’m really sorry about this!” Alec apologized, mortified as his balls emptied. Usually he could hold onto the tsunami, clench down his kegels, think of skinning a deer and the urge to blow his load would dissipate. And Alec could do this for weeks on end until he reached his limit at the conclusion of every month.

Seregil shivered.

He trembled.

He quivered.

His jaw was slack, and his tongue was licking at the frigid air, saliva spraying onto the dirt.

“So _hot_ inside me…” Seregil said again. All those characters he'd played, all those aliases he'd memorized, all those countless hours of acting and poetry recitals... and all Seregil could manage was “hot”...

He didn’t have a lot of time to process this, however. Alec’s cum was continuing to spill into him, and all the while the teenager was chanting, “I’m sorry!I’m sorry!I’m sorry!”

A puff of heated air escaped the seams of Seregil’s anus, and it crystalized in the cold. Seregil tried to hold it in, but Alec’s cum was pushing out all of the air inside his stomach. He burped and farted again, feeling so undignified. Like a sloppy whore he himself would have fucked silly in the back alleys of the Street of Lights. When there was no more air in Seregil, semen started gushing directly out his hole, squeezing through that impossibly tight seam.

And still Alec wasn't nearly finished emptying into him. He moaned and cooed, _cutely_ trying his best to _not_ thrust _wildly_ into Seregil like he _wanted_ to. Alec huffed, groaned, sucked in a huge breath, and then used his pelvic floor to push a literal rope of cum from his balls out his tip. He clenched these muscles for a solid thirty seconds, the semen jettisoning from his tip with pressurized force the whole time. And when he released, his testicles spat out more cum into his shaft, flooding out from his slit for another thick rope of cum to spew forth.

Alec flexed his torso and abs again, desperately trying to finish his orgasm as quickly as possible. He’d been in that dungeon for... _so long_. And he never had the privacy to perform his "ritual."

Alec was badly backed up.

“Oh Dalna,” Alec groaned, growing fed up and exhausted with his own climax. It had over-stayed its welcome; even Seregil had stopped moving or even making any noise besides his heavy pants that sounded like he was getting kicked in the gut with each spray of cum.

"OOF! _UUUUUNF_! AH, _AH_! OOOOO _ooooOOOOOOHHFFF_! UNF! Oh Illior! Aura Illustri, yes!"

“Dalna, please!” Alec pleaded desperately, his biceps twitching as he constricted more around Seregil's body, his cock muscles aching and throbbing with his release. “Dalna, please stop this!”

 _‘Illior, please,’_ Seregil begged, just as desperately inside his blank, cum-drenched brain. _‘Don’t let this stop. Don’t let this EVER stop!!'_

Alec’s orgasm was winding down, and he whimpered like a puppy between tightly pressed lips. His face was skewed shut, not daring to open his eyes for several seconds. Six or seven more globs of cum belched out of his slit, painting Seregil’s guts some more, making them gurgle, until at last Alec’s right hand recognized the end of the "ritual".

Alec strangled the base of his cock and squeezed out the last few drops into Seregil’s ass, then tugged him even further down his cock with a triumphant squelch.

“Mmmmmm. Mmmm _hmmm_. Hmmm, _mmmmmm_ , oh, _ooh!_ ”

“Hey,” Alec whispered into Seregil's ear, finally catching his breath. His traitorous right hand fondling Seregil’s penis and prodding at his abused hole. “Go to sleep - _quick_ \- and I’ll give you another one.”

“Mhmm! _Mhmm_!”

Seregil fell asleep to the sound of a volcano erupting in his stomach, lovingly cradling his jiggling belly in his arms. He dozed off with a final burp, tasting cum as it breached up into his gullet. Swallowing the warm mouthful back down, Seregil sighed contentedly, and drifted off into dreamland.

Alec let out his held breath and rolled his eyes.

“Finally,” he huffed. Seregil had stopped shivering and was snoring like an angel. He'd even kicked off the elk skin blanket from his legs, the same blanket Seregil had clung so ferociously to not even 15 minutes before. Now, tossed aside, unneeded, neglected.

Alec, however, was not so lucky.

“Bilary’s _fucking_ codpiece,” he swore under his breath. “Go down! _Go down_ already!”

Seregil mumbled something in his sleep, trying to turn to one side. Alec went rigid, slapping his left hand over his face to keep down his lusty squeal in his throat. While Seregil twisted on Alec's cock, Alec's heart raced, his flared nostrils hyperventilating through his fingers, staving off a third orgasm from invading Seregil.

Seregil had quite possibly the most restful night of sleep of his life.

Alec… didn’t get a single wink.

Even the slightest movement stimulated his raging erection, and Seregil would periodically squeeze on his shaft instinctively in a wet dream climax, slicking up Alec's fingers with his seed. But Alec stayed motionless, alert, exhausted, his piss slit just continually pouring precum with every slightest jostle, his steel-hard cock edged for hours on Seregil’s spasming, dreaming body, building and building and building onto an orgasm that both Alec and Dalna both...

Refused to gratify.

**\-----**

The next morning, Seregil danced his way around the camp, prepping for them to leave. All the while, Alec stared stupidly into the dying embers of their breakfast fire. 

"Well?" Seregil asked, chipper. He raised an eyebrow at Alec. "Are you coming?"

Alec slowly tilted his gaze up... met Seregil dead in the eye... blinked once around the dark bags that sunk into his pale cheeks... then back down to the glowing coals.

Alec's right hand literally ripped his pants open at the seam, his erect cock flopping out. Alec skewed his face tight again, gritted his teeth, and grunted once.

A gush of white splashed out of his cockhead, the embers sizzling and hissing as Alec's DNA created a little pond within the encirclement of rocks that had previously been their campfire. His cock jumped up and down, lines of white erratically spraying out around him like rain. Alec's face was deadpan and even looking bored, resting his cheek with a yawn against his left hand while his right held his cock in check so that it didn't back splash into his hair. Alec squeezed out the last glob, then stood up.

"Yeah," he groaned, sleepily tottering on his feet to keep balance. "Just had to put out the fire..."

**Author's Note:**

> It is totally (not) canon that Aurenfaie naturally have large cocks. They have magic, and big cocks. 
> 
> It is also totally (not) canon that Aurenfaie work the same way as DBZ Saiyans, where breeding with humans results in even MORE powerful Saiyan/Human hybrids. 
> 
> Therefore: Amasa, a human with a naturally gigantic cock, breeds with an Aurenfaie who are known to have naturally gigantic cocks, and you get Alec, a young stud with more meat between his legs than he knows what to do with...


End file.
